Double Trouble
by XquizitSimplicity
Summary: Mistakes and lies cause Kagome to leave before explanations could be said. 11 years later an accident at the well causes her daughters to reunite. Truths will be revealed and plans to reunite their parents will ensue as the two girls switch places.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** The idea has been playing in my mind for weeks. My muse finally bugged me enough to the point that I had to let it out. The rest of my stories shall be updated soon.

**Prologue: **

She knew from the moment they took that walk together up until now that she would love him until the day the kami's took her away. Warm memories entered her mind as her lips curled in to a loving smile, strong and powerful hands rubbed her bulging stomach tenderly as her long time friend bestowed his blessings upon the new couple.

"May the kami's smile down on this union and grant them happiness; May their children be born healthy and their relationship flourish with love and support for one another." Cheers and clapping could be heard throughout the lush clearing as two pure white doves we're set free from bamboo cages. The young futuristic woman looked up lovingly in to the calm face of her now husband and mate.

"Aishiteru." He stated in a soft tone before brushing a strand of ebony hair away from her face. Her smile brightened at his words as she brushed her hand against his.

"Aishiteru mo." She replied before her soft pink lips we're engulfed by his. The cheers seemed to generate louder as rice and flower petals we're strewn everywhere celebrating the joyous union of the once enemies; Whistles and woots encouraged their future together before dieing down as they separated and looked towards the crowd.

"Who would've thought it, the young ruthless and cold lord of the west has finally taken a mate, and a human at that!" A tall male stated with a serene smile as he approached the newly weds and offered him his hand. Cold golden orbs met cool grey as he extended his own appendage out and shook hands.

"Don't forget what I said ya ice prick! I don't give a shit if Kagome's married to your cold ass you better not break her heart! You listenin' to me?" A loud gruff voice yelled out through the crowd before a loud sound of skin against skin was heard. "Owe! Damn it Kikyo what the hell was that for?"

"Oh Inuyasha." Kagome thought to herself before stifling back a laugh and watching as her best friend was dragged halfway towards them by the ear. Strong arms circled around her waist as her husband stared his younger brother down, his features never betraying a hint of emotion.

"Watch your tongue half breed." Was the only response he emitted as he turned his attention from the person in front of him to the red clad hanyou currently caressing his right ear while grumbling obscenities under his breath.

"Do not mind him Lord Sesshomaru; he is still a bit poignant about the whole thing." Kagome's smile never faltered as Kikyo turned her brown eyes towards her. The two women stared at each other for a few minutes before finally breaking down and collecting each other in a tight embrace. Tears began to gloss over her vision as she finally let go of the one woman who had become her mentor, and friend.

"Be happy little imouto." The older woman whispered in her ear before letting her go and turning back towards the ill tempered hanyou currently throwing his older brother a dirty look.

"Inuyasha don't make me say it." She playfully gestured as she pointed towards the holy subjugation beads currently settled around his neck. He instantly gulped and backed away before letting out a huff of annoyance and folding his hands inside his kimono.

"Feh, whatever." He grumbled in response before letting his face soften as he turned towards her, his amber orbs shining with hope she knew he had for her.

"Thanks for everything." She whispered softly as she loosened her husband's hold around her and walked towards him. He backed up a bit but soon relaxed as her slender arms wrapped around him in a half embrace, her stomach being their border from one another as she finally let go and put two fingers towards her lips.

"Be safe and happy Kagome." He stated in a gentle tone as she kissed placed a kiss on her two fingers and extended her arm to place it on his cheek. He blushed at her actions before letting his eyes widen as she reached another hand over and lifted the necklace up and over his head completely freeing him from the spell placed so many years back.

"You too." She whispered back before regaining her spot by Sesshomaru's side. Beads clinging in her hands as she turned her attention upwards at the regal male standing beside her. Laughter and soft flutes we're being played in the background as the couple said their goodbyes and walked towards the withered old well that transported Kagome back and fourth between her time and the past. A calm feeling settled over her knowing that nothing would keep her from both homes. Pinks, purples, yellows, and orange hues painted the skies as night time fell over their world once again, the sacred jewel glowing a soft pink around her neck as she relished in the feeling of safety her loved one provided.

"Sesshomaru?" She called out as she diverted her gaze from the well and up at the huge God tree. A soft rumbling was the reply he gave as he began to rub her stomach once again.

"I just wanted to know you we're still here." She finally replied as she closed her eyes and relaxed to the sounds of laughter and nature surrounding her. The two lovers stood there, in one another's presences through out the remainder of the night. Lost in each other and in thought of what the future would bring for them.

* * *

><p>Three months and all he had been was busy. That's all he was from the time they got back to the palace up until now, sparing only a day for the twins births before engulfing himself back in to his studies and patrolling the lands. She didn't want to be selfish nor did she want to pressure him for time but she felt lonely, completely and utterly lonely. Every evening she would go to bed alone, and every morning she would wake up without him there. Her heart felt heavy and her friends we're near yet so far, living their own lives.<p>

"Mi' lady if this lowly servant may ask, what troubles you?" A squeaky voice called out from below causing her attention to shift from the infants currently slumbering in their bassinet and towards the green and impish creature looking up at her. Through out the years she had known him Jaken was a very odd creature, their start was not the best but with a bit of stubbornness and hard work she had developed a friendship with the old kappa and formed a bond with him.

"Jaken you know you're not lowly." She replied with a sigh before stroking her daughter's soft silver tresses once more and finally walking towards the window where she positioned her legs beneath her and sat down on the tatami mats. Jaken followed after her and waited patiently while she roamed over her thoughts.

"Is it the absence of my lord's presence that ails you?" He finally questioned in a softer tone. Sapphire orbs quickly looked down as nimble fingers gripped a handful of the silken kimono she was subjected to wear.

"Jaken, is it selfish for me to crave time from him? I saw him once ever since we came here…." She trailed off as a single tear strayed down her face. The old kappa let out a sigh before taking out a white cloth and handing it to her. She gladly took it and offered the small demon a sad smile before wiping away the only sign of weakness she allowed to show.

"If this lowly servant may say mi' lady I do not think it is such a selfish request from my lord. I would suggest speaking with him concerning these issues and finding ways to possibly divide some time." He advised wisely, her eyes widened slightly before turning them towards the short green toad.

"You don't think he will be angered with me?" She questioned timidly as she began to fix the hem of her kimono.

"I do not think my lord would be as angered with you as he would be of others." He replied with a small smile. She nodded in response before standing up and turning her face towards the bassinet.

"Please watch over them while I go speak with Sesshomaru." She stated in a question like manner.

"My lord is currently in the north wing my lady and I shall be honored to watch over your pups." He replied before giving her a gentle nudge towards the door. She looked back and threw him a smile before quickly scurrying her way out and sliding the shoji door behind her shut.

"Ouch." She cried out as she fell on her knees. Yelps of surprise could be heard as violent shaking began to rattle the palace with force Kagome feared would make the strong castle fall.

"Jaken!" She cried out as she stood up and slid the door open. The kappa was instantly at her side as he led her towards the children and out the door to safety once again.

"My lady, my lord wishes to give this to you." A tall demoness with light purple hair called out as she handed Kagome a scroll. She took it immediately before holding on tightly to the pups nestled close to her chest.

"This way Lady Kagome." Jaken called out as he took her by hem of her kimono and led her down a flight of stairs and corridors. The rumbling ceased almost immediately as a loud roar alerted the castle of their master's true form. The old kappa at her side began to shake immediately at the mental images inside his mind before brushing away the fear and opening a secret door for Kagome.

"I shall leave you here for now my lady, please place a barrier around the door until this lowly servant is able to retrieve you." He instructed in a hushed whisper before disappearing from sight. Kagome sat in the middle of the room with two pups in her arms sound asleep. Tear made their way down her face as she was reminded of why the attacks we're happening.

'_**Human**.'_ She thought sadly to her self as the cold realization of the impending war settled within her chest. _'They want me gone because I am a **human**.'_ She added wearily before wiping away the salty tears and settling for the images of her little ones.

"My lady?" A feminine voice called out from the hallway causing her senses to go hang wire as she masked her scent and aura in order to keep safe.

"I know you're in here." It called again and Kagome knew at once who it was. A sigh escaped her lips as her muscles relaxed.

"Come in, Chiyoko." She replied finally before shuffling around and helping keep her children comfortable. The tall demoness quickly made her way inside before closing the door behind her and taking a seat in front of Kagome.

"What ails you my lady?" Chiyoko questioned, concern filling her voice as she settled a clawed hand on her slender shoulder in a sign of comfort.

"This war….I know it's because of me." She replied calmly, her features never betraying a hint of the anxiousness she felt. There was just something about the beautiful yokai in front of her that made her skin crawl. She seemed nice, too nice and Kagome knew all too well the manipulative manner some demoness possessed. Her guard was up as her powers surged throughout the room reminding the coy demon of her standing as the lady of the west and the Shikon Miko. Chiyoko let out a slight cough as her skin began to tingle with the power the small human possessed.

"My lady, some demons just do not know how to handle such matters as this. If my lord is happy and the lands are safe from plagues, droughts, and foreign attacks why should some care if my lord has mated with a….human." The sound of bitter disgust in the last word made Kagome's intuition kick in as she looked up at the calm face of the beautiful woman.

She schooled her features almost flawlessly not betraying a hint of the loathe she felt, not even her aura was emitting any hatred as she tried her best to calm the fleeting emotion of disgust. '_The dumb wench.'_ She thought snidely to her self as she offered the human woman a smile, pearly white fangs bare.

"Of what lineage did you say you hailed?" Kagome questioned as she straightened her back more and shuffled the twins once again around her arms.

"Scorpion." She replied with ease before flashing Kagome another brilliant smile.

"I see." The young mother stated before the clank of an object resounded at her side. Sapphire orbs looked down immediately as the scroll began to unravel revealing her beloved husband's handwriting.

_'What the…'_ She thought to her self as her eyes scanned over the contents of the scroll.

_'Perfect,'_ Chiyoko thought to her self as the scent of tears hit her nose. Angry blue eyes finally looked up before hardening over.

"I have to go." Kagome finally stated as silence cut in between them.

"What did it say my lady if I maybe so bold?" Chiyoko questioned feigning curiosity.

"I would like to hold that information to myself but I need your help in leaving." She replied coolly as she fought back the tears. The demoness simply nodded before taking out her fan and popping it open.

"This way." She responded quickly before helping Kagome to her feet and escorting her through a few doors and twists. The sounds of guards coming quickly put the two women on high alert as Chiyoko turned a sharp corner and stopped. Kagome's heart beat against her chest as she looked down at the two peacefully sleeping infants cradled in her arms.

_'Is this the right thing to do? Shouldn't we work it out first?'_ She thought sadly before straining her ears as a familiar voice broke through the silence. She masked their scents and aura's quickly before peeking from behind Chiyoko and growing wide eyed as the scene unfolded before her.

"Sesshomaru-sama why do you intend on keeping that wretched girl?" A neko-yokai with blazing red hair questioned with a purr as she circled the dog demon in a seductive fashion. In an instant she was against the wall, clothes ripped off and breathing hard as the demon lord pounded in to her mercilessly. No words we're needed to be said as he turned around and stared in Kagome's direction, golden orbs cold and uncaring as he let out a roar and continued to pound in to the currently meowing demoness. Her heart broke at the sight as she looked away, tears falling freely from her eyes as she stood up and rushed away leaving a smiling Chiyoko behind.

"Good work." She called out before following after the young priestess.

"Watch out my lady!" She warned as the ground shook again. Kagome lost her balance and almost fell as Chiyoko quickly grabbed her waist.

"Take her and hold on to her please, I can't keep them both safe." Kagome cried out as another violent quake shook the castle.

"Yes my lady!" Chiyoko answered as she took the bundle in to her arms. Instantly the child's eyes fluttered open showcasing icy blue orbs with gold specks as the loss of her mother's presence settled over her. The palace shook violently once more causing the ceilings to cave in. Rocks and debris fell everywhere as the loud and shrill sound of a baby crying reached her ears. Her heart ached painfully at the loss of her child.

"Eri!" Kagome called out as waves of power radiated off of her body.

"PRIESTESS!" A gruff and demonic voice called out causing her to hold on to her other child. She closed her eyes and turned her body to the side using her self as a human shield.

"Lady Kagome please come this way!" A gentle and familiar voice called out before a flash of silver passed by and the scent of roses hit her nose.

"Youko?" She questioned as she looked up to see the tall fox demon wiping away some blood from his face.

"Yes my lady, come this way Jaken requested that I kept you safe from harm and as the lord's long time friend I will see to it you do." He replied before wrapping an arm around her waist and hoisting himself up in to the air.

"Youko, please take me to Inuyasha's forest." She whispered softly as the wind whipped around her.

"Why…" He began but stopped as he noticed the unshed tears welling up in her eyes.

"Very well…." He simply stated as he flew in the direction of the forest. Minutes felt like hours as he finally set her down on her feet, the soft lush grass comforting the aching in her heart as she walked towards the edge of the weathered well and stood there.

"Kagome, what's this about?" He questioned her as he took a step forward. She didn't bother replying as she positioned her self and her child at the edge of the well, feet dangling inside it.

"He's fighting because the Northern lord wants him to take a demon as a mate correct? Even if it means that he has two as long as the demoness stands beside him in the court instead of my self, a human?" She questioned knowingly. Silence was the response she got.

"I have read the scrolls, I've been informed and I have seen and felt the impending war. I've even seen your beloved friend commit infidelity before my very eyes. It's been three months since we lain together and three long months that I've spent alone with out children. I'm tired Youko, very tired of being alone." She practically whispered before turning her face to the side as she sensed her mate's youki closing in. She took in a deep breath and inhaled the scents she had grown attached to before offering the kitsune a weary smile and jumping in to the world she was born in to.

"Kagome!" Youko yelled out in the distance. She closed her eyes and let the magic engulf her before opening her eyes and looking up at the worn out roof of the well house shed.

'_This is for the best.'_ She thought to her self before closing her eyes and chanting a concealing spell. The well began to glow a light pink before settling back to normal as she heaved her self up the ladder.

"I will do everything I can for you my little Emi." She cooed before placing a soft kiss on the infant's forehead, the crescent moon of her father's lineage shining even in the dark as she opened up her eyes to stare at her mother. A knowing look concealed behind the innocence as she looked around for her twin.

"I'm sorry." Kagome practically whimpered as she closed her eyes and chanted another spell that would prevent anyone or anything from making its way through the well and with her final thoughts in place she opened her eyes and made her way outside to the new life she would have to live with alone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Ehh, who knows if I'll even continue it. Review if you think I should. And I don't think Jaken should ALWAYS be annoying :)


	2. 11 years later

**A/N:** Everyone dislikes or hates Sesshomaru….perfect feedback but let's remember I have a twisted mind and things are not always what they seem. Whenever a line breaks the scenes it switches to the other side of the well, either from the past or present. Either way you'll get the flow.

**Chapter One: 11 years later**

"You're learning at a very high speed. I must commend you for your hard work." Youko stated as he wiped his brow of the sweat that was currently accumulating. Amber colored orbs scanned the area before turning towards the calm and collected young girl in the center, katana sheathed and at her side, long silver tresses flowing behind her as she held her head up high; A spitting image of her father as she looked up at him, crescent marking and stripes practically screaming out her heritage as the daughter of the proud Daiyokai of the west.

"Uncle Youko, do you think father will approve?" She questioned in a soft voice. He smiled at her before nodding his reply and beckoning her over.

"Ay, he will be very pleased with your progress Eri." He replied before throwing her a cloth and heading out of the dojo. The young girl observed her surroundings with a calculating gaze before following after her uncle.

"Uncle, will you inform me with more stories about mother?" She questioned calmly. The tall male stopped in his casual stride and turned to her once again before letting out a sigh.

"Come." He commanded in a gentle tone as he led her towards a stone bench overlooking a beautiful clear lake. Koi fish splashed all around while frogs croaked and jumped off of the lush green lily pads surrounding the area.

"Your father will not be pleased but I believe it is best to inform you a bit about your mother." He began as she straightened up her shoulders and looked out in to the gardens surrounding the palace.

"She was a phenomenal woman to say the least; the protector of the Shikon no tama." He began and stopped as she raised one elegant silver eyebrow up.

"The jewel of four souls?" She questioned inquisitively before bowing her head slightly in apology for interrupting.

"Ay child, the very one." He answered with a gentle smile before turning his gaze up at the sky. "She was fiercely loyal, brave, stubborn and hard headed. She had one of the purest souls I ever came across in all my centuries of living and might I say the biggest heart I've ever had the pleasure of encountering. She did not care for one's species or race or features. She was very accepting, she attracted everyone around with her warm spirit and caring attitude, she was a wonderful woman that your father loved very much."

"Than why did she leave?" Eri questioned, a sad hue shining in her eyes as the golden specks glowed under the sunlight.

"It's a very unclear story my child, one that is left to your father to tell. All I have the liability of stating is that foul play and misguidance took part. Misunderstandings ensued and your mother left, back then there was a war of sorts in between the lands due to your father's marriage, marking, and joining with a human and a priestess at that." He added lastly causing her well placed façade to falter a bit at the information told.

"If she is a holy priestess how was she able to have a…"

"A full fledged demon? That is a mystery in it's self but we have a feeling it is due to your father's strong blood and hers mixing and mingling with one another. The bond and power the two beings possessed was enough to sire two full blooded children. Your mother had a miraculous pregnancy, your sister and your self came out perfectly healthy and she came out with a few scratches that healed over night." He continued and stopped as his ears began to twitch. Eri was quickly on her feet; mask carefully placed as the tall demon lord made his presence known.

"I shall assume you have finished with your studies." The cold lord stated the iciness in his voice enough to cut anyone down to size. The young girl nodded before bowing low and straightening her body up once more.

"Yes father." She replied with equal coolness as she looked up at him with emotionless and unmoving eyes.

"Sesshomaru, she has steadily improved and has surpass even the older adolescents. The teenage males can't keep up with her, she has gained impeccable speed along with quick reflexes and death defying blows. Her holy powers have improved as well; Kikyo has done a wondrous job in helping her maintain them." Youko informed him. The regal male stood unmoving as he stared at his daughter with a calculating eye.

"Very well." Was his only reply as he turned his back on the duo and walked off. Youko watched the male with disappointment lacing his amber orbs.

"Come on child, let's go meet with your teachers and get you started with the rest of your lessons." He finally stated as he placed a clawed hand on top of her head.

"Yes uncle." She replied solemnly as the older male led her back towards the palace.

'_I wonder if I will ever get a chance to meet her.'_ She thought longingly to her self before pushing aside any other emotions and letting the coldness her father was famous for take over her persona.

* * *

><p><em>Click. Clack. Click. Clack.<em> We're the only sounds she heard as she spun around her mother's chair for what seemed to be the umpteenth time that day. She was bored out of her mind and she wished that her mother would hurry up with her business meeting so that they could go and visit her grandmother. She popped her gum once more before sitting up and looking at the picture frames scattering her mother's desk. There we're ones of them together, baby pictures, photos of her uncle Souta and even pictures of friends but none of her father. Silver brows furrowed together in frustration as she thought about the countless times her mother would dodge a question concerning her father.

"Emi honey?" A voice called out causing her to turn her eyes away from the pictures and up at the fiery sapphire orbs of her mother.

"Hi mommy." She replied in a bored tone before hopping off the chair and walking towards her.

"Hello sweetheart, go ahead and get your things so that Miks can take you to your grandmother's." She stated in a gentle tone before the ringing of a phone distracted her. Emi let out a sigh as she walked over to her backpack and strapped it on.

"Reschedule that meeting for next week I have my plate full right now. Are the dresses in stock and ready yet? I told you to settle that affair weeks ago! The restaurant's supplies are in tact? Did you check with Metsumi about it or do I have to do that as well? I hired you for a reason! Do your job correctly before I have to find another person to do it. My god Ayuma my head is spinning!" Kagome stated calmly as she pinched the bridge of her nose in a sign of annoyance. Emi watched her carefully and felt her heart lurch in her chest at the amount of work her mother subjected her self to.

"Mrs. Taishou?" A voice called out followed with a soft knock as her assistant came in with folders and files in hand. Weary blue eyes turned for a moment causing some loose strands of hair to fall around her face as she pointed towards the desk and waved the young girl off.

"Thank you Setsuna." She called out before saying a rushed goodbye and hanging up the phone.

"Mommy?" Emi questioned once again before walking towards the petite woman and wrapping tiny arms around her slim waist. Kagome took in a few long breaths before wrapping a protective arm around her daughter and leaning down to place a small kiss at the crown of her head.

"Yes my little flower?" She questioned softly before brushing away a few strands of silver her long silver hair. The little girl didn't respond as she relished in the feel of her mother's embrace.

"Mrs. Taishou, Kurama is here with the car, shall I escort the little miss downstairs?" Emi held on tighter as the voice of her mother's trusted bodyguard floated through the air.

"Yes Hino thank you." Kagome replied as she gently pried the little girl's arms from around her.

"I'm sorry my love but mommy is busy today, I'll pick you up from your grandmother's in three days okay? Your jammies, tooth brush, Mr. Whiskers, and games are in the small suitcase I packed for you last night. If I can make it earlier I will. I'll call you tonight to say sweet dreams. Be good my angel." She whispered lovingly before pinching Emi's nose gently and kissing it.

"Okay mommy." She replied dejectedly before wrapping her arms around her mother's neck and taking in her scent once more. Comfort was the instant feeling it provided as she took in the vanilla and honey smell.

"Come on kiddo." Hino called out playfully before offering her his huge hand and a gentle smile. The little girl retracted her self from her mother and grabbed the man's hand before waving goodbye. Kagome blew her a kiss and let out a sigh before absorbing her self in to her desk and looking over the paperwork at hand.

"Uncle Hino, do you know my daddy?" Emi questioned innocently as she walked beside the huge, muscular man. He shifted uncomfortably for a few moments before shaking his head no.

"I'm sorry little one but your mother is the only one I've met aside from your grandmother, great grandfather, and uncle." He replied earning a look of disappointment to pass over the young girls eyes.

"I really wish mommy could tell me more about him." She stated softly as the ding of the elevator signaled their arrival at the bottom.

"Well maybe when you're older, who knows maybe you may even get to meet him!" He flashed a grin earning a tinge of hope to shine within her chest as she fantasized about what her father would be like.

* * *

><p>Her studies we're rigorous and tedious especially considering her young age but she got them done. A sigh passed her normally pursed lips as she thought about the years that passed. Ever since she was a mere two years old her father had always been far away, only showing emotion when they we're alone. The closest thing to affection she had received was a pat on the head when she had made him proud.<p>

"Hey Eri." Her older sister greeted causing her to look up and nod.

"Ohayou neesan." She replied coolly before turning her eyes back up at the afternoon sky.

"What troubles you imouto?" The older girl questioned knowingly as she took a seat beside her.

"I was just….wondering about mother was all." She replied timidly before placing her mask back on.

"Ah, I see." Silence followed afterwards before loud squawking could be heard.

"Jaken." Eri greeted nonchalantly as she stood up and brushed off pieces of grass from her kimono.

"Rin, lord Sesshomaru requests your presence in his studies and Eri you are to go to your uncle Inuyasha's to practice your spirit training for the next couple of days." Rin nodded her head in reply before mimicking her younger sister's actions and heading towards the palace.

"Shall I escort you know princess?" Jaken questioned as he turned his tiny body towards the lithe one of his new ward.

"I shall go by myself; your services shall not be needed for today. I will be back in three days time, send father my regards." The calm mood in her voice caused the old kappa to let out a sigh as he watched her walk towards the stables that housed his lord's favorite pets, Ah and Un; the two headed dragon that was centuries old.

"Very well young mistress." He stated as he watched her disappear and fly off in to the sky. _'That child looks like her mother and acts like her father.'_ He thought warmly to himself before going off and attending to other issues around the palace.

_'Mother, where should I find you?'_ Eri thought to her self as she pulled on Ah–Uhn's reigns. The dragon responded with a soft roar before flying faster and making a perfect landing in the middle of her uncle's forest.

"Eri, runt, how many times did I tell you to watch where you're flyin'! The villagers are starting to get pissed about the herbs your damned pet keeps trampling!" She forced down the want to roll her eyes as she patted the side of her companions face and offered it a piece of meat. The creature responded with a small grunt before rubbing its face against her palm and grazing in the grass.

"Inuyasha, leave her be." A string of profanities made their way to her hearing range as her aunt made her way towards her.

"Aunt Kikyo." She greeted with a low bow before straightening her self up and eyeing her aunt.

"I feel your youki has spiked since the last time we met, I shall teach you how to restore that so it appears normal, an enemy will not see it coming making it the perfect element of surprise." The information swiveled around her brain for a few moments as a few ideas sprouted in her head.

"Are you able to teach me how to mask and hide my person completely? Or even how to transfer it somewhere else? My father uses this tactic and I myself would like to hone the ability." The way her voice flowed demanded attention and respect causing Kikyo so smile at her. The little girl was growing up to be quiet the warrior.

"Very well my niece, come with me." She replied and with a wave of her hand she beckoned the girl to their usual spot.

"She's lookin' more and more like Kagome." A voice stated causing Inuyasha to look to the side and snort in response as a bushy tailed red head appeared out of no where.

"Yeah, yeah she's got the stubbornness and attitude to match." He replied with distaste before letting his lips curl in to a small smile. He missed his best friend more than he ever let anyone believe. Her disappearance so many years back tore him and their whole group apart. Not to mention the chaos and rampages his brother caused as he discovered his one and only love had sealed up the well and made it so no one, not even him, could pass through. The reasons we're a mystery to them. And he refused to believe what that bitch Chiyoko said, in his opinion she was full of shit and lies. She was cunning and deceitful, and the bad feelings Kikyo got from her shook him to the core. He had a deep feeling there was more to her story than she let on and if he ever got a chance to, he would unravel the secrets that the twisted arthropod had.

"Oh Inuyasha, you'll never change will you?" Shippo questioned in annoyance before ducking as a huge boulder was hurled his way.

"Just because your up to my waist doesn't mean you can beat me you overgrown fur ball!" He growled out as he began to chase the teenager all around the field.

"Keep your eyes on me." Kikyo stated sternly as she placed her hands neatly folded on her lap. Eri nodded and closed her eyes in an attempt to block out her uncle as she concentrated hard on trying to find her center.

"That's it Eri, remove all sounds from your surrounding except your own, concentrate on finding your center and let your powers surge, when I call out to you reel them back in with as much force as you can, learn how to control your powers." Her aunt called out as she tried her best to tune in to her spiritual side and attempt the task her aunt set fourth. Minutes went by until she finally found her safe haven, with one push of her youki all her powers we're sent fourth practically engulfing the whole area with blinding pink red and blue light.

"Reel it back in Eri, call it back in to you." Her aunt's voice broke through her peace causing her to mentally pull on the rains of her energy.

"Pull harder Eri, your attracting too much attention, learn how to seal your powers and call them fourth when you need them. Think of something that will help you, anything, someone that inspires you." The image of her mother came in to play as she manipulated her mind to call back the dangerous powers she was letting out. Second later the area was safe again as the young demoness opened her icy blue orbs. Blue clashed with brown as Kikyo stared the young girl down.

"That was good for a first try; we shall go over this tomorrow. For now, we have some vermin to deal with." A loud rumbling and screeching could be heard in the distance as the two females go on their feet. Mask in place, Eri sprung in to action just as a huge Panther demon came in sight with three others behind it.

"Such power…" One of them roared as it tried to extend its arm out towards her. Eri dodged it with ease before unsheathing her sword and swinging it gracefully. The beast was sent sprawling to the ground, it's body cut in half as the young princess flicked her wrist and let the blood fly off her sharp blade.

"Such pathetic weaklings." She sneered before jumping in the air once more and pushing her powers in to her weapon. A pinkish glow began to emit from her sword just as she swung her body in to the air, with practiced skill she twisted her body and flipped through the air landing on her opponent's chest.

"Lower class demon." She stated coldly before driving the sharp blade in to his chest and jumping off just as the beast cried out in pain and turned in to dust. She flipped in to the air once more and swung it with little force before landing on the ground with a soft thud.

"Damn kid what the fuck has your dad been teaching you?" Her uncle questioned in amazement as Eri wiped her sword clean and turned her back on the demon carcasses behind her.

"Daughter of the lord of the west!" A grungy voice called from above causing the two to look up.

"I shall leave his demise to you, uncle." She stated coolly before placing her sword back in to its sheath and walking away.

"What the hell! What is this your sloppy seconds?" The irate hanyou cried out before grumbling more obscenities under his breath and taking out his own weapon.

"My dear you really must cut your uncle a break." Kikyo lightly scolded as she tucked her hands in to the sleeves of her kimono and sighed.

"Indeed." She replied uncaringly before walking deeper in to the forest. A few steps later she was standing in front of a clearing, a withered old well sitting peacefully in the middle, the God tree her uncle was trapped in hovering over it in a protective fashion.

Peaceful. That was the only word she could use to describe the area as she walked towards the well and sat against it. Families of butterflies danced around her causing a deep feeling of envy to stir within her chest. For so many years she had longed for her mother, so many years yearning for attention and affection at times acceptance she knew she would never gain from her father. Many people feared him, respected him, obsessed and worshipped him for the powerful demon lord he was but none ever succeeded in gaining even a glance from him, not even her. His eyes we're like cold, golden steel. His emotions hidden from the world ever since the day her mother had left.

_'Why did you leave?'_ She kept questioning as fuzzy memories of deep sapphire orbs flooded her mind. Tender smiles and warm hugs that even as a small infant, she never forgot. Weary and tired blue eyes closed as the sounds of nature lulled her to sleep. A single tear rolling down her cheek as she silently wished for a moment with her mother. A fleeting star shot across the sky and unbeknownst to the young princess, her wish was about to come true.

* * *

><p>Emi twirled her finger around a lock of silver hair as she tried hard to fight back the tears. Her grandmother was very weary at first but soon she flooded her with bits and pieces of information concerning her father. She was thrilled at first but than sad once more as she realized how impossible it seemed to meet him.<p>

'_Why can't mom just…let me see him? Even once.'_ She thought to her self before letting out a frustrated cry. Small hands balled in to fists as she made her way towards her only place of solace; The god tree. It always calmed her mood and made her feel whole again when she sat under it. The sky was beginning to tint a darker blue as the sun began to sink in the farther horizons. A small hand reached up to her chest and clenched it as a powerful sadness washed over her body. It was as if another half of her was calling out from somewhere. A lone tear slid down her cheek as she closed her eyes and relished in the feeling of longing, Ever since she was a young girl she would always feel certain emotions that came out of no where; Anger, happiness, sadness, sorrow, all coming from somewhere.

"What the…" She began as she trained her eyes to look at the currently glowing outline of the well house a couple yards away. Something was calling to her, some kind of unknown force pulling her there. She shifted uncomfortably for a few seconds before forcing her body to stand up and walk towards the eerie old building. A chill climbed its way up her back as she opened up the old doors with ease and stepped in. The pink glow seemed to brighten as she made her way closer and closer to it. Her feet moved on their own accord as she finally placed a small hand at the base of the well. Small sparks of power began to over take her body as she pulled her stuffed animal closer to her chest, the key chains on her backpack swinging here and there as ominous winds began to pick up around her. Before she could comprehend what was happening everything grew still around her and the small, weathered old seals began to disappear. The borders surrounding the opening began to crack and finally bust open as magical energy emitted from the dark and ancient portal. Emi took in a small gulp as pink, white, and blue swirls surrounded the outside.

_'Mom is going to kill me…'_ She thought reluctantly as curiosity took over her logical side. With one extension of her neck she let out a blood curdling scream as the well sucked her in taking her through space and time before settling her gently on soft and unfamiliar grounds. Her ears perked up as her senses seemed to heighten. She opened her eyes and looked up in wonderment as the ceiling disappeared leaving behind a beautiful star filled night.

"I don't think we're in Tokyo anymore." She whispered to the stuffed toy clutched tightly against her chest. _'How am I going to get out of here?'_ She thought frantically before hunching down and jumping up with as much force as she could.

"Woahhhh!" She practically screamed out as she made it out of the well, the ground not looking to friendly as she closed her eyes and prepared for impact. A loud growl and vibrations reverberating through her body made her open them back up as she turned her head and looked up at a pair of strikingly familiar eyes paired with a heart shaped face similar to hers except with weird markings.

"What type of trickery is this?" The person growled out before bearing menacing pearly fangs at her. Emi let out a squeal of surprise before getting off the stranger. She scrambled to her feet immediately and backed up as the creature dusted it's self off.

"What or who are you?" Emi questioned, slight fear lacing her voice as she took a good look at the young female.

"Oy! Kid! What the fuck are you….yelling…about…" Her uncle started to question loudly only to end it in an audible whisper as he stared at the two little girls.

"Uncle, what is the meaning of this?" Eri questioned as calmly as she could before pointing a clawed finger at the person she dubbed as an 'intruder'. Inuyasha stood there in complete bewilderment before shaking away the surprise he felt and looking from one kid to the other. With one sniff of the air his eyes grew wider as he put two and two together.

"Eri….remember how I told ya your mother bore twins?" He questioned slowly causing a nod to emit from the regal little girl. "Well….looks like this….is…your sister….Emi."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Wooooohhhh who saw that coming? . Thank you for the amazing feedback! Your reviews truly inspire me to write. Again, my apologies for procrastinating as of late.


	3. Learning One Another

**Chapter Two: Learning one another**

Two pairs of icy blue orbs stared, daring the other to speak as they sat there in the middle of the clearing, the wind billowing through their long silvery locks, the grass soft and warm under their heated bodies. Not one dared flinch as they continued to assess one other.

"Cut it out already." Inuyasha finally growled out as he stood in between the two young girls. After a few heated seconds Emi finally gave up and blinked before straightening her aching shoulders and taking on a more comfortable position.

"He's right." She stated softly before reaching in to her pocket and fingering around for something, once she found it a bright smile replaced her frown before small hands pulled out what seemed to be a folded up piece of paper. "This is my mother, and since I feel a strong pull towards you I will assume that you really are the long lost twin I have been looking for."

"Damned right." Inuyasha mumbled under his breath as he sat cross legged in front of the two girls. Eri reached out for the piece of paper wearily before giving in to her curiosity and looking down at it. Her eyes turned uncharacteristically big as she eyed the withered item with calculating orbs.

"This….is mother?" She questioned as she ran a clawed finger down the page. Emi nodded excitedly before scooting closer to the foreign female and taking off her back pack.

"This is the small album I always bring with me." She explained as she flipped through the pages, explaining who was in the picture, what they meant to her, and what they did, she even went on to explain what a photograph was and what it was taken with.

"Geez runt, this what I've missed since the last time I saw them?" Inuyasha questioned as he leaned in a little closer. His eyes warmed over at the picture of the small Higurashi family, Kagome holding on to a young Emi while her grandfather was holding on to a broom, Souta and momma standing by one another with those warm and inviting chocolate orbs he had grown accustomed to.

"Yes puppy." Emi replied with a smile before flipping the page and pointing at more people who he didn't quiet recognize. The child continued to tell stories about what had happened over the past few years, starting from when her mother opened up her first shop all the way to now and with one final flip of the page something in Eri snapped as she grabbed Emi's hand.

"I have a proposal for you sister." She stated calmly although the storm brewing in her blue depths told otherwise. The younger of the two seemed to catch the hint as she closed the book and stuffed it back inside her backpack. The devious look in Eri's eyes was enough to alert the red clad hanyou of the trouble ahead as he stood up abruptly, grabbing the two by the scruff of their necks and growling out his displeasure.

"Whatever you two are planning you better stop. I ain't gonna be the one to take up for whatever shit you sneaks have in mind." Eri seemed unfazed by his outburst as she grabbed Emi and flipped her uncle over, a booted foot digging in to his spine just as she settled her sister beside her.

"But my dear uncle, why not consider hearing out our proposal before jumping to such hasty conclusions?" She questioned with a slight upturn of her lips.

"She's right you know…..pleaseeee hear us out first?" Emi added before crouching down and using her secret weapon. The hanyou huffed obscenities under his breath before forcing his body upwards despite the strength his niece possessed.

_'Damn it. Just like her mother.'_ He thought bitterly as he dusted off his kimono and stared down at the two girls. One displayed no emotion while the other displayed the ever so famous puppy dog pout. The cuteness only fueled his ire as he folded his hands in to his sleeves and looked up at the sky.

"If your father finds out I had any say in this he'll rip me a new asshole and you know it." Her normally straight lined lips seemed to tilt upwards at his comment before returning to it's post on her pretty little face.

"Indeed, but Uncle, would you _rob_ me of the chance to get to know my own mother? After eleven years of being guided by mostly males you would not grant me the _chance_ to even catch a live _glimpse_ of the woman who had birthed me? The one everybody seems to speak so highly of?" That seemed to hit the spot as he scrunched up his brows and turned towards her, agitation and remorse shining through his amber pools at the way she emphasised some of the words.

"Feh." He replied rudely before nodding his approval. A squeal of excitement was elicited from Emi as she jumped up and threw her arms around the unsuspecting hanyou.

"Thank you puppy!" She exclaimed excitedly before hopping down and interlocking her arm with Eri's, The older girl seemed to stare at the open sign of affection before brushing it off and walking with her sister towards the end of the clearing.

"What was the idea you we're thinking of?" Emi questioned instantly as Eri erected a soundproof barrier around them. Just as she had guessed Inuyasha began to assault the powerful barrier keeping him from listening in on their little plot.

"We shall trade places for one moon phase, in other words a months time." She stated, finality rising in her voice as she looked at her counter part. Emi could feel the swell of emotions budding inside her sister as she took the idea in to consideration.

_'I'll miss momma, and uncle souta, grandpa and grandma….'_ She thought sadly for a moment but soon let it go as she thought about the time she would spend with her father. _'It will only be temporary and everything is worth it, just to spend a few days with father.'_

"What is he like?" She questioned suddenly.

"Father is difficult to interpret, you shall find that out once you have met him. Although he is far more difficult to fool, I shall train you within the next three days. I shall relay my knowledge of the arts of war as well as weaponry to you, the proper etiquette of the princess of the west and of course how to act and react around others." Eri replied without so much as a blink. "And in return you shall train me in the ways of your land. We have very little time and so much to learn about one another. Shall we start now?"

"Mhm." Emi replied with a smile before delving in to her childhood, what their mother was like, and everything else she deemed would be vital to their mission. She didn't need to thoroughly think of what she would say, she had always yearned for her father's touch and for once she would be able to grasp the concept of having one. Eri stayed still and listened to every word her sister said, every memory, every person involved in her life, and many interesting details surrounding their mother. After what she dubbed to be two hours the chatty young girl stopped and took in a deep breath.

"And there you go; now it's your turn." Emi replied with a lopsided grin.

"Though my experience is vast in other areas I do not quiet know how to interpret my childhood to you." Emi's face fell as realization sunk in. Her sister never understood the joys of having someone there. Sympathy soon gave way to awe as the older girl began her tale, from the different types of training she had received to the many teachers she had gone through and surpassed, Emi's eyes widened at the knowledge her sister had possessed. From her fifth year as a child Eri did not know anything aside from battle skills and ways of the warrior. She grew up cold and unyielding just as her father had been. Their upbringings differed greatly and it had her wondering just what would happen if their mother had stayed, would there be some kind of balance?

"I have a great idea." She mused slightly as a thought hit her. Eri raised an eyebrow but nodded her head before listening intently. A small smile graced her lips as they thought over their plans together, creating small back up plans just in case and devising tactics just in case something went awry. With everything set in motion the two girls stood up, and went on their way to a secluded part of the forest to train one another.

* * *

><p>Emi woke up with a start as Eri loomed over her with a light scowl marring her pretty features. She slowly yawned and rubbed her eyes of the morning glory before standing up and stretching her limbs.<p>

"It is time to train you in the ways I was taught so that no suspicion befalls upon either of us, this whole day shall be spent in practice as tomorrow will be, do you understand sister?" She questioned before throwing the younger girl a short sword. Emi didn't quiet register the words yet before her sister pounced mercilessly at her. Senses on high alert the younger of the two leapt out of harms way and jumped up in to a tree where she crouched low.

"What the heck Eri!" She practically screeched as she jumped down to the ground in order to dodge another deathly blow.

"Learn the ways of the warrior Emi, learn it now. Shove all emotions aside and concentrate on your instincts." She advised before jumping in to the air and twirling her body around with fluid grace. Emi watched her sister's actions and closed her eyes, with one deep breath she mimicked her twin's actions and opened her eyes in time to see a flash of satisfaction cross Eri's eyes.

"Good." She stated simply as they continued on with their lessons. Eri was attacking and Emi dodging before they decided to switch it up. By the time they we're finished their bodies were covered with sweat and grime from the days activities. Eri flashed her sister a small smile before sheathing her sword and wiping her brows clean of the perspiration.

"How do you do it?" Emi questioned as she flopped to the ground.

"Training everyday since I was a pup." She replied simply before lifting her head up to the sky and sniffing. Emi found it weird but soon did the same after Eri's explanation of where she was and what year. Awe took over her senses as she sniffed out different arrays of smells, some ranging from sweet and others tangy but mostly purity.

"So this is what it feels like to be a demon?" The question stunned both of the sister's as a blush colored its way on to Emi's face. She really needed to learn how to shut her mouth sometimes.

"Yes, but we must hurry, that is our aunt Kikyo, the mate of our uncle, if she finds us here together she will all but go in to a panic. Feel your instincts and follow me in to a cave I set up a while ago." Eri explained quickly before darting off. Emi quickly packed her things and moved with the same speed her sister possessed. Minutes later they we're both staring up in to a mouth of a dark cave.

"I hate the dark." Emi admitted as she encircled her arm around her sister's once more, the older girl didn't seem to care at the moment as she called on her youki. A green light seemed to illuminate from her hand as she sent her whip forward, the blaze of a fire quickly roared to life causing a small 'eep' to sound off from Emi as she ducked behind her sister.

"We shall camp here for the night while you teach me your strange ways." She informed her before taking a few steps forward and erecting a barrier around the cave. Emi looked around and shrugged at the different thoughts racing inside her mind before worry over took her.

'_I hope mother and grandmother don't worry too much.'_ She thought to her self as she looked down at her watch. Already a full day had come and gone, time seemed to be against the two sisters as they frantically did their best to get to know one another. Through out the night fatigue was forgotten as curiosity and understanding broke through. The first peak of the sun shining through the mouth of the cave was the only thing that caused the two girls to look up as cuss words reached their hearing. With a flick of her wrist Eri opened the barrier up and watched as a red clad form sped through along with a silver and white blur.

'_This does not bode well for our plans.'_ Eri thought to her self as she called the barrier fourth once more and looked up. A tall male looked down on her, his face impassive and unreadable as he crossed his arms over his chest, his silver and triangular shaped ears flickering this way and that as he waited for an explanation.

"Uncle Youko." Eri greeted casually before straightening her kimono.

"Good morning koinu!" Emi greeted with a bright smile causing Inuyasha's ears to twitch at the nickname.

"Who you callin' a puppy runt?" He bellowed as he threw a fist in the air. Emi shrugged her shoulders before focusing her energy and watching as the same green poison seeped out of her hand, with one flick of the wrist a long whip found it's way around Inuyasha's foot, a giggle emitted through the cave breaking through the silence as she tugged the weapon harshly causing a boom to echo through the small vacinity. Eri raised a brow at her sister's antics before hiding her amusement at her uncle's misfortune.

"What the fuck was that for runt?" Inuyasha shouted as he rubbed his backside and glared.

"Sister says I should practice." She replied shyly before coaxing her powers to recede back in to her body.

"I see my suspicions prove to be true." The tall male stated as he studied each of their faces.

"Onegai Uncle, we have good reasons for this." Eri stated determination lacing her voice.

"He is our uncle too?" Emi questioned as she eyed the tall male skeptically. "If he is why is his energy different from ours?"

"Because he is of kitsune heritage." Eri replied softly. "Silver kitsune to be exact a very rare breed, almost as rare as our lineage."

"What are we exactly nee-chan?" Emi continued as she studied her face inside of the little compact mirror she carried.

"Inu-yokai the rarest breed left; Silver to be precise." Youko answered smugly as he looked down at his newly found niece. "So you are Emi?"

"Don't be fooled by their looks fox, these two are highly dangerous." Inuyasha stated after getting over his little fall.

"Do you still disapprove of our intentions uncle?" Eri questioned cutting straight to the point while Emi stood beside her, hope shining through her sky blue eyes. Youko couldn't help but melt in to a warm pool as he noticed the way their postures and actions spoke to him.

"Yes and no, though I do not approve in lieing I do smile upon trickery and you two will need all the help you are able to get without raising suspicion. When do you plan on heading back?" He questioned as he calculated the situation inside his mind. He knew his lord wouldn't like the switch about to be placed but he knew it was all in good intention. Both of his beloved nieces needed a chance to mingle with both of their parents and if lady luck was smiling upon them, maybe just maybe they would be the reason the two got back together. A smile wound it's was across his face as he thought about the joyous reunion, all that was left now was for the four of them to set the final pieces in to motion. Let the games begin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I loved the reviews I got and thank each and every one of you for your support :) And this is sort of based on the Parent Trap only with a few minor changes and twists.


End file.
